disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samson
Samson is the horse in Sleeping Beauty. He is faithful to his master, Prince Phillip. Background Although Samson does not speak aside from neighing, he seems to have some intelligence, being astute enough to know the way to his residence by memory. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Samson is first introduced with Phillip years after Maleficent's curse and Aurora's life as Briar Rose first began. He and Phillip are out riding when Phillip is suddenly intrigued by the beautiful singing voice of a peasant girl and is determined to investigate further. Samson is initially against this course change, but Phillip convinces him to go along when he promises Samson an extra bag of oats (and a few carrots) to eat. However, after failing to woo her, Phillip, embarrassed, denies Samson those extra carrots. Later on, after heading back into the forest to again meet with the peasant girl, Phillip and Samson are kidnapped and imprisoned by Maleficent and her goons within her castle at the Forbidden Mountain. There, the Three Good Fairies arrive to the rescue, freeing the duo. The team races out of the castle and towards the kingdom of King Stefan, where the peasant girl, Aurora, has fallen into a deep, sleep-like death, with a kiss of true love being the only thing capable of awakening her. However, as they race to the rescue, Maleficent unleashes her wrath, turning into a dragon and knocking Phillip off Samson's saddle. The two battle, and in the end, the fairy is defeated. Samson, Phillip, and the fairies head towards the castle where the princess is finally awakened, and peace to the kingdom is finally restored. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Samson appears in ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams in the Keys to the Kingdoms segment. He is first seen when Phillip and Aurora are walking and talking all about Aurora taking over while he leaves, which Samson interrupts then. He is then seen when Phillip is returning back from the Royal Conference, Phillip is seen riding him, instead of riding the carriage with his father, King Stefan, and Queen Leah. And then he is seen arriving back to the palace. Trivia *Though far from the first major Disney horse character, Samson set the stage for many horse companion characters in future Disney films, acting like a stubborn, but lovable companion to their masters. Examples of this include Philippe in Beauty and the Beast, Pegasus in Hercules, and Maximus in Tangled. Gallery Concept Art Sleeping Beauty Sheets 12.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 13.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 15.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 16.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 18.jpg Screenshots Prince-Spotlight-Series-Prince-Phillip-9.png Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg Philip0001.jpg Philip0002.jpg Prince-phillip-005.jpg Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908422-720-480.jpg Prince, Princess & Horse.jpg Prince, Princess & Horse (1).jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous samson1.jpg Jcwk.jpg Yfjj.jpg Prince Phillip Card.jpeg Maleficent -My Side of the Story06.jpg Sleeping Beauty Samson Plush.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love is an Adventure Promotion.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 7.jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Aurora-Wallpaper-disney-princess.jpg Samson-Aurora.JPG Samsontsumtsum.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Silent characters Category:Horses Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Maleficent characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:French characters